The invention relates to a device for dispensing volatile substances, in particular fragrances and/or insecticides.
Such devices for dispensing volatile substances are generally known, for example, in combination with a vaporization device having a heating device, a wick saturated with liquid protrudes into a recess of the heating device for increasing the evaporation rate.
In contrast, it is the object of the present invention to provide an alternative device for dispensing volatile substances, in particular fragrances and/or insecticides, by effectively dispensing agents or substances to the environment in a structurally simple, functionally reliable and user-friendly construction without a heating device.